


Raven Leaves

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Missing Scene, STRQ History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: Raven has had enough of the circle and the council. Fed up, and with her own ideals, she leaves everything and everyone behind, including Qrow.(A take on when Raven left Ozpin's circle)





	Raven Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration to write this after listening to Star Wars soundtrack and watching "Ashoka Leaves" again. Very powerful scene and felt something like would fit with Qrow and Raven considering that they're siblings and we don't know their full history.

 

“She has gone too far this time!”

“I did what was necessary!”

“Ozpin, this has gone on long enough. The Council and I refuse to let this continue.”

 

“Councilmen, please,” Ozpin spoke from his desk, “There was no way to know that things would have transpired the way they did.”

One member scoffed, the noise rattling through the speakers. “No way to know? You may be willing to look the other way every time something like this happens, and maybe you even know things like this will happen, but choose to do nothing, but we are not.” Ozpin’s eyes narrowed at the screen. “Ms. Branwen is far too dangerous and out of control. She refuses to even follow her tasks.”

“Your tasks are foolish and cowardly.” Raven spoke up from where she stood on the other side of the desk. “This _fight_ of yours, will fail because of your unwillingness to actually do something. The Maiden is safe, I protected her.”

“And you killed our only link to who was really behind the attack.” Another voice spoke through the call. “Now what’s to stop them from sending someone else.”

“They would no doubt send more, even if you found your mastermind. That’s what none of you understand! I did what was _necessary_!” Raven brought her fist down on the desk, a series of cracks webbing underneath.

“Ms. Branwen,” Ozpin spoke again, unmoving from her outburst, “please calm down.”

“No!” She shot up straight, eyes narrowing down at him. “ _This_ has gone on long enough,” She seethed, “I have done everything in my power to ensure our victory.”

Another voice interrupted. “What you’ve done is made a mess of everything!”

“You arrogant fools! You hide in your offices like cowards, giving the orders like we’re your servants. Your dogs!”

“Raven-” Qrow came forward from where he’d been standing back against the wall, resting a hand on her shoulder. She pushed him off.

“I am no servant! I am a Branwen! A warrior! I know the truth to war and battle! I know what needs to be done!”

“What you are is a former bandit, _Ms. Branwen_ .” The same voice cut through. “The savage and cold hearted ways of your people, _your_ ways, are not permissible here. They are not our ways.”

“With your ways, Salem will win-”

“That’s quite enough, Raven.” General Ironwood stepped forward, hands behind his back; stoic and stature, earning him daggers from her. “I am in agreement with the Council here. You and your brother are reckless and go to the extreme far too often. What the people need for us to do to protect them is order and careful action.”

“You’re one to talk.” Qrow muttered.

“We’ll see where your _careful action_ gets you.” Raven said, her eyes glaring back over to Ozpin. “Just look at what happened to Summer. I almost forgot though that she was just a pawn to you.”

The room was dead silent. Qrow blinked up and took a step back, like he’d just been slapped. Ironwood stiffened, looking towards the ground. Glynda, a flash of shock passing across her face, looking down with a look of sadness replacing it. Ozpin shut his eyes firmly, before opening them again to stare back at Raven’s.

“I will not be a pawn, Ozpin.” Turning, Raven strode to the elevator.

“Raven, wait-” Qrow reached a hand out, stopping her as she passed him.

“I am sorry, Qrow. But i’m not going to be a part of this any longer, and neither should you. Come on.”

Qrow shook his head. “I-”

“Fine. I see how it is.” She caught the look of anguish, his shoulders falling as she continued forward. And that he was the only one watching her as she entered the elevator, and the doors closed.

  


It was evening in Vale. The sun was just tipping into the edge of the horizon, creating a warm orange glow across the city and Beacon. The scowl remained on her face as she marched away from the tower towards the docks. She was on the outskirts of the courtyard, when a voice called out from behind her.

“Raven, wait!”

Qrow.

She didn’t stop, trying to quicken her pace.

“Raven, I need to talk to you!” She sighs, stopping, turning to face him as he catches up to her.

“Raven, why are you doing this?”

“How can you ask me that? After everything you have the gall to ask me that? You and I both know what needs to be done, but the Council, the headmasters don’t trust us.”

Qrow sighed, “Oz knows too. If there’s anyone to trust it’s him.”

This time, Raven shook her head, pursing her lips. “No. He trusts _you_. But you shouldn’t trust him. Things won’t go the way you think they are, brother.”

“So that’s it? You want me to abandon everything we’ve worked toward and just ignore it?”

“We don’t need them. It’s clear to me the only people you can rely on is family.”

“You mean the tribe, right?” Qrow crossed his arms. “You’ve been running back to them ever since you left Tai. Don’t think I don’t know.”

“ _They_ are our family, Qrow. Together we are strong and we will be able to protect each other.”

“But not your daughter and former husband,” Qrow scoffed, “Then again, you never really married him.” He shook his head. “No. Raven, you shouldn’t be with them. They’re killers and thieves. We need you here. We’ll only be able to protect everyone by working together with Oz and the others.”

“They are weak. The weak die, while the strong live. And we are the ones who are strong. I will not stand by cowards and fools that rebuke me for simply doing what is right.”

“What about me, huh? _I’ve_ stood by you!” Qrow raised his voice, uncrossing his arms.

“I know you have, and i’m grateful for that. But I cannot stay here any longer, not now.” Raven turned to the side, looking away from him.

“Being a huntress has been our life, it’s what we spent years training for. You can’t just throw it away like this! Raven, you’re making a mistake.” Qrow pleaded.

“Am I? It’s time for you to open your eyes, brother. And you’ll come with me if you understand.” She looked back up at him, anger in her deep red eyes resonating against his own in the same manner.

“You know, Sis. I think it’s you that doesn’t understand.” Qrow leaned forward momentarily, his face close to hers. “You’re not always right about everything. There are times before i’ve considered walking away from this, but I can’t. I won’t. And you can’t make me.” He turned his back to her, still looking at her over his shoulder.

“Hmph. Maybe I _was_ wrong.” She responded, turning away herself. “It seems I can’t rely on _all_ of my family.”

 

Without another word, she strode away from him, towards the docks. Her fists were clenched, glowering ahead of her. She heaved a breath, keeping her poise, a single tear running down her cheek.

Qrow didn’t turn back to watch her go. He stood, his arms crossed tightly across his chest,  head down. He grit his teeth, bringing a hand up to roughly rub across one eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write Raven too much. I'd like to believe that there is/was a form of good in her before she went back to the tribe, and that Qrow knew there was too. But, being raised by bandits, i'm sure would mostly leave her with how she is in the present, to which Qrow realizes as well.


End file.
